Popular!
by Bev4Broadway
Summary: Bella goes to the Cullen house to see Alice, who has a musical surprise.


**Authors Note: Hello anyone who reads my fanfics, I'm back with another Twilight story about Alice and Bella. I watched Wicked on youtube and I thought this song was hilarious, as well as the peformance. So I thought why not make Alice and Bella do the same thing. Don't worry it's not 'Wicked, Twilight style' it's just Alice (as a vamp!) messing with Bella :P dunno if there in character thought but I wanted to write and I'm gonna stop rambling now and I no some people don't read these anyway so...**

"Ok Alice where are you?" Bella asked as she walked into the Cullen house.

"Upstairs Bella!" Alice called.

Bella walked up the stairs and headed for Alice's room. "We're not playing Bella Barbie again are we, Alice? I'm getting a little tired of-" She stopped short as she opened the door and saw Alice's room.

There were two beds set up, one pink and frilly with lots of pillows and the other dark and green with only two pillows.

"Alice?" Bella asked uncertainly, still standing in the doorway. Alice appeared in a flash and stood in front of Bella smiling. She was wearing a pink ruffled dress and matching stilettos, to top it all off she was wearing a pink flower in her short hair.

"Hi Bella." Alice greeted her, "Have a seat." Bella started walking towards the green bed and Alice added quickly. "The pink bed please."

"Okay…" Bella said, changing directions and sitting down on the pink one. "Alice what are you doing?"

"Well Bella," Alice said, sitting down beside her on the bed. "I saw the most wonderful Broadway show last night with Jasper and I decided I wanted to be in Broadway too, so I decided to practice."

"Then why am I here?"

"I needed someone to tell me there thoughts." Alice said vaguely. "Now then." She disappeared for half a second and was back in her original position. Bella blinked.

She was wearing glasses.

Then Alice began; _"Elphie,"_

"My names Bella…" Bella said looking at Alice quizzically. Alice ignored her.

"_Now that were friends,"_

"We're already friends."

"_I've decided to make you my new project."_

"You really don't have to do that." Bella said worriedly, her brown eyes widening.

"_I know!" _Alice exclaimed. _"That's what makes me so nice."_

Then Alice started singing.

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?"_

"Hey!" Bella protested, Alice again ignored her.

"_my tender heart tends to start to bleed."_

Bella rolled her eyes.

"_and when someone needs a makeover," _Alice stood up, her eyes excited, _"I simply have to take over! _

_I know I know exactly what they need!" _she then turned back to Bella her look serious. "_and even in your case," _She took the glasses off Bella and surveyed her. "_though it's the toughest case I've yet to face," _

"Hey!" Bella said again as Alice shoved the glasses back on her face and faced forward again.

"_don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead," _At these words she motioned to Bella to stand up. Bella cautiously walked up next to Alice, who put her small hands on Bella's shoulders, saying; "_and yes indeed, you will be…" _She looked at Bella and smiled. "_Popular! you're gonna be popular!"_

"Huh?" Bella said looking at Alice like she lost her mind.

"_I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys,"_

"I have Edward…"

"_little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!" _Alice grabbed Bella's hands a pushed her onto the pink bed.

"_I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your hair!" _She took Bella's hair out of the ponytail it was in. _"Everything that really counts to be Popular!"_

"_I'll help you be popular!" _Alice walked away from Bella and appeared to be seeing something Bella couldn't though it didn't seem like she was having a vision. She turned back to look at Bella. "_you'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know! So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go…" _She mumbled the last bit and looked down.

"Alice!" Bella yelled offended.

Alice turned around and leaped back on the bed behind Bella. _"Don't be offended by my frank analysis,"_

Bella crossed her arms. "To late." She grumbled.

"_Think of it as personality dialysis."_

"No."

"_Now that I've chosen to become a pal,-sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to Popular!"_

She started standing up again.

"_And with an assist from me to be who'll you, instead of dreary or you were- well are." _Alice sang as Bella glared at her. Alice got off the bed, _"There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular!" _She paused. _"Lar!" _She corrected herself smiling.

"_La, La!" _She sang attempting to do a dance across the room. "Oh forget this." She muttered, twirling around spreading her arms out. _"La, La!" _She turned and pointed to Bella. _"We're gonna make you Popular!" _

She rushed forward and began to take Bella's glasses off. _"When I see depressing creatures," _She set the glasses down. _"With unprepossessing features!" _

"If you weren't a vampire Alice, I swear I would punch you." Bella growled, as Alice pulled out a tube of lip-gloss from under the pillows.

"_I remind them on there own they have to think of." _She applied the lip-gloss on Bella lips, setting it down she continued. _"Celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh," _She scoffed. _"They were popular! Please, it's all about popular!" _

She sat down next to Bella singing. _"It's not about amplitude, it's the way your viewed so it's very shrewd to be…" _She leaned in close to Bella. _"Very, very popular like, me!" _She giggled pointing to herself.

"_Now for the finishing touch." _Alice said standing up taking the flower out of her hair, and placing it carefully in Bella's. "Yep, pink goes good with green."

Bella looked down at herself. "I'm not wearing anything green…"

"_Why miss Elphaba," _Alice said handing Bella a mirror. _"Look at you, your beautiful."_

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. _Edwards probably back from hunting. _She thought. "Alice, I have to go." She put the mirror down and walked out of the room. "Uh, good job at... whatever you were doing!" She called over her shoulder.

"_You're welcome!" _Alice called back. She picked up the mirror and looked at her reflection smiling at her self.

"_And though you protest, your disinterest, I know clandestily…" _She drifted off as she heard the front door slam. "You're gonna grin and bear it! Your new found popularity!" She giggled and jumped onto the bed. _"La, La, La, La, you'll be popular! Just not, quite as popular, as me!"_

**Authors Note: And another crappy ending from yours truly :P I'll put the link to the video so you can get an idea of what Alice's was doing. Hope you liked it, if you can hit that little button down there, it needs some love :D**


End file.
